The present invention relates to a new and distinct intergeneric hybrid between Coral Bells and Foam Flower, both in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Pink Fizz’ with the combined generic epithet ×Heucherella. ×Heucherella ‘Pink Fizz’ resulted from an intentional cross between Heuchera ‘Milan’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,682 as the female or seed parent and a proprietary unreleased seedling Tiarella K10-20 (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. The new plant was originally given the breeder code of H11-88-05 and was hybridized by Hans A. Hansen at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA on Jun. 27, 2011 and harvested on Aug. 8, 2011. The new plant was selected from among many other crosses and Heucherella seedlings growing at the perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. which met the rigorous criteria of excellent foliage, flower and habit established as breeding goals. ×Heucherella ‘Pink Fizz’ has been asexually propagated by division of the rhizome at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and also by careful tissue culture propagation. The resultant asexually propagated plants have remained stable and exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant.